evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Utterback
Jane Utterback D. O. B: '''Ocotber 31, 1982 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Artist Power (If DNA Alternate): Amplification & Clairvoyance Personality A spunky young woman full of life, Jane reaches for the stars with her imagination and spontaneous adventure. She is fun-loving, generally always smiling and very outgoing. She never met a person she didn't like (unless they have kidnapped her or otherwise tried to have her killed) and in her opinion the glass is always half full. History Jane's story is long and convoluted. As a teen her boyfriend emotionally abused her, then stalked her after their breakup. In trying to get back at her, he even went as far as to cut the brake lines on her best friend's car, killing the one friend Jane had that knew and understood her situation. Her parents just wanted Jane to get married, but she left immediately after graduation on a bus to NYC and never looked back. She always wanted to be an artist, and getting away from that small town and following her dream were her only goals. In the city, she met Simone Deveroux, the art manager for one of the city's galleries. The two became fast friends and Simone helped Jane get started in the business, but Jane's work sold itself. She was an instant success. Sadly, Simone was killed as well and Jane was once again left alone. She met a man who could fly at that time and discovered Specials. His name was Kalen Raines and he came from a family of evolved humans and was surrounded by friends with amazing abilities. They eventually fell in love and got engaged, but once again fate seemed determined to kill Jane's joy, A woman from the future came to her and warned her of a terrible future. The Company must have also seen this because they came to Jane and erased all her memories of anyone she had ever met who had powers. This effectively ended Kalen and Jane's relationship because she could not remember any of their time spent with one another. Kalen ended up bitter, but Jane went on with her life unknowing the pain of her loss. The woman from the future pressured Jane into receiving an injection that gave her powers. She then used Jane to find Peter Petrelli and took Jane with her to try and kill the man. When it failed, she disappeared but Jane and Peter became friends after that. The Company again noticed Jane and tried to get one of their agents to get close to her and assess the threat. When Adara Summers determined Jane was a danger she attempted to capture Jane but Peter arrived in time to teleport them away. Jane was confined to his apartment for her own safety and in that time, the two came to love one another deeply. Adara was then sent to kill Jane and did so, but Peter used his mimicked ability from his niece to heal her. Afterward, he used his telepathy to heal Adara's fractured mind, and the 3 of them became friends. The trouble was not to end for Jane, however, as Arthur Perelli kidnapped her and forced her to amplify his abilities to try and kill all the un-powered people of the world. Peter ended up killing his father in the battle that ended her imprisonment, something neither has quite recovered from. Then, to add insult to injury, Peter's brother gave Peter up to the government as a Special. He was taken to a place called Building 26 and kept in a coma along with many others. Jane schemed with Adara to break him out, getting Adara inside as an agent for the government. They did successfully break Peter out, along with many others, but Adara died in the battle. Jane received a call from Adara's lawyer nine months after her death where she was given a key to a storage facility and half of a necklace. Jane went to the storage facility and found Adara had left her boxes of Company files pertaining to her past and everyone she had ever encountered. Jane also found photos of she and Adara as kids in Ohio and Jane's memory was jolted by the sight. She and Adara were best friends when they were twelve. The Company had erased this knowledge from her for Adara to get close. Jane continued for a while ttempting to live a normal life with Peter whose powers have been "off" since the Building 26 fiasco. She loves him dearly but has feared for his safety all the time since her amplification could drive him to do things he didn't intend. When Peter was away helping in D.C. after the terroist attacks, Jane visited Kalen Raines, her former fiance whose memory the Company had also erased. She let him know what she found and the two have atttempted to reconnect as friends. Jane even agreed to help him find his missing sister. Peter recently became withdrawn. Jane thought it was due to her confessing her past shame over the rape to him. However, Peter was simply going insane. Jane increasingly blamed her amplification for it. During this time, Jane discovered she was pregnant with Peter's baby. She determined to tell him and did so, but Peter was too far gone to be any help to her at this time. Jane moved back to her old apartment and left Peter to his own devices while she dealt with mornng sickness and living life as a potential single mother. Jane always held hope for her future and remained excited for the child even while she dealt with the entirety of her preganancu alone. Her biggest regret was that Peter would never meet his daughter or be the dad she knew he could be, but that was soon put to rest when he showed up at her door on her due date. Peter returned to her after being releaesed form the spectre of his father that was causing the madness that drove them apart. Peter had waited to return so that he could heal and be a whole person. Jane accepted him back and the two brought their daughter into the world together on October 12, 2013. Miscellaneous Jane's powers were actually given to her by her daughter from the future in order for her to help Anastasia find Peter and kill him in this time. Had Anastasia not done this, then the cycle of Peter's insanity may never have begun. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)